


Grease Monkey

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala, brief mention of roadkill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Impala breaking down on the side of the road. When you and Dean are trying to fix it, he realizes just how much of a turn-on it is to see you working on his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Top left," Dean said, shooting a glance over at the pad of paper perched on your knee.

You marked down an ' _x_ ' and then circled an ' _o_ ', blocking his winning move. "Gotcha again, Dean."

You slashed a line through the row of ' _o_ 's and grinned.

" _Damn it_."

You reached over and flipped the station on the radio, nodding your head to the faster beat. "Another round?"

"This time I get ' _o_ ' and you're ' _x_ '."

You snorted. "Dean, I don't think the swapping of letters is gonna help your poor tic-tac-toe skills."

"Yeah, well, I think you're cheating."

"You can't cheat at tic-tac-toe-" Your words were cut off when a loud bang sounded from the hood of the Impala.

Smoke issued from the gaps around the edges as Dean swore. The car jolted slightly as the wheels bumped over the edges of the road. Dean put it in park and pushed his door open.

You released the clasp on your seat-belt and shut the passenger side door behind you. "What the hell was that?"

Dean propped the hood up and coughed as a cloud of smoke wafted up. He fanned it away and squinted into the dark crannies. "I have no idea."

He circled around the trunk. You spotted something dangling beneath the body of the car.

When Dean returned to the front, you were laid underneath the Impala. The tar was a little wet from the rain and cool against your head and arms as your fingers pulled at the object. "Y/N, what are you doing?" Dean kicked the sole of your boot with his.

 

 

When he'd come back from retrieving the tool kit from the trunk, Y/N was sprawled beneath the Impala. Her legs looked even longer in those ripped jeans as she laid there. One booted foot was planted firmly on the ground while the other tilted as her hips moved. Her shirt and flannel had ridden up, exposing a strip of her skin above her belt. Dean swallowed and kicked her boot.

"Y/N, what are you doing?"

Y/N's voice came back slightly muffled as she began to shimmy out from beneath the car. Her shirt rode up even more, rising to her navel. "Spotted something."

Jesus Christ, seeing just a strip of skin shouldn't have turned Dean on that much. But it did.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah?"

Her hand flicked up and a blur of brown flew through the air before it landed at his feet. A hunk of ratty brown fur matted with dried blood slapped the tar.

"What the hell is that?" Dean kicked the thing away as she stood and wiped her hands on her jeans.

She shrugged her slim shoulders. "Got me. That was only a chunk of something."

Dean grimaced. "So where's the rest of it?"

Y/N gave a pointed look at the still-smoking hood.

"Ah, no." Dean groaned. "How did whatever it was get up in there?"

"My guess?" Y/N crouched so her face was level with the grille. Her fingers slipped in between the metal. "Yep."

She pulled another chunk of fur away.

 

 

You made a face at the bits of bloodied fur as you threw it to the side of the road. "I can see a bit more under everything. You got a flashlight?"

Dean's green eyes rolled. "'Course I got a flashlight. I ain't no amateur."

The smoke was clearing when he pulled the small metal cylinder from his kit. He clicked it on and handed it to you as he rolled up his sleeves. The muscles of his arms moved pleasingly as he began to examine every inch of his baby's engine and interior.

He tried to reach his hand down where you'd seen the rest of the mangled fur creature. Dean grunted as his hand caught in the small space.

After a few attempts you batted his hand away. "Here, my hands are smaller, let me."

You pushed the flashlight against his chest and removed your flannel, leaving you clad in a grey, lace-edged tank as you tied the sleeves of your shirt around your waist. The metal was hot against the bare skin of your arm as you delved your hand into the crevices between parts.

 

 

Dean had never really noticed just how good Y/N had looked beneath all those layers before.

The grey tank top did nothing to hide the straps and edges of her black bra . The lines of her back and shoulders moved with an easy grace as she slipped her hands into the nooks of the car. Her hair was tied back in a messy knot at the back of her neck. She'd missed a few strands. The locks of hair hung wild and curled over her skin as she dipped her head.

Just then, a chunk of her hair fell forward into her face. With a sigh she withdrew her hand and shoved the hair away from her face with her wrist. A streak of black marked her cheek and nose when she returned to fishing whatever the hell had caught up inside baby.

Y/N's teeth flashed as she bit her lip. "Ha! I got a bit of it!" She tossed another hunk of fur to the roadside and stuck her hands right back in.

A tiny frown of concentration furrowed her brows. With her hands darkened by grease and dirt and her hair mussed, that streak of black on her cheek, Dean was more turned on than he'd been by anything else. Seeing Y/N working beneath the hood of the Impala had him shifting uncomfortably as heat boiled in his veins.

"I think that's the last of it." Y/N reached down and rubbed her hands on her jeans, leaving dark splotches.

 

 

You looked up from cleaning your hands off.

Dean's eyes were at half-mast, his jaw clenched and hands fisted at his sides.

You knew that look. You'd seen it in a somewhat watered-down form when he flirted with women at bars and chatted them up before taking them to bed. But it'd never been this...Intense. And it'd never been directed at you before.

Your belly clenched as he took a step forward. "Dean-"

It was all that you managed to get out before his hands were on your hips and his mouth was inches from your's. Warm breath tickled your skin as his gaze dipped to your mouth then dragged itself to your eyes.

"Never thought the sight of you working on baby would have me like this." His voice was a husky growl as he inched closer.

Heat seemed to pour off of him. His chest brushed against your's. His boots knocked with your toes. You tilted your chin up and raised a brow. You were playing with fire, here.

"Like what?"

His jaw clenched and then he slowly pressed his hips forward for a fleeting moment.

You gasped.

That little roll of his body against your's had been all it took to feel the hardness in his jeans. _Good lord_. If watching you work on the Impala had him like this, what would happen if you kissed him? The thought had all sorts of lewd images scampering through your head. A shiver had your skin prickling.

Without a second thought, you leaned up and touched your lips to his.

It was like pulling the pin on a grenade. There was a beat of stillness and then he simply _exploded_.

Big hands ran over your sides and one cupped the back of your head, tangling in the messy knot there before releasing the tie. His mouth was hot on your's. His lips parted your own and then his tongue was licking its way into your mouth. 

 

 

Dean groaned when Y/N leaned up and kissed him. He'd meant to take it slower, but at the feel of her mouth on his and her body pressed against him, that thought had gone up in smoke.

Her hands ran around his waist and back around before tracing his chest. Fingers tangled in his hair as she gasped wildly into his mouth.

_Jesus_ , she was a hot piece. How had he ever missed this?

Y/N felt so goddamned perfect in his hands. Tasted like heaven and the way she moved had him burning like hellfire licked at his skin. Dean wanted her so bad. So bad he contemplated leaning her right over the hood of the Impala and taking her right there on the freeway.

If they didn't stop soon...

A phone rang faintly. Dean pulled back and fished in his pocket.

Y/N leaned forward, eyes half-shut and lips swollen. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lower lip. His stomach clenched as she made a pleased sound and leaned into him.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Dean breathed, flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

Sam's voice answered from the other side. "Hey, Dean. You guys get stuck out there or something? It's been an hour since you left."

Y/N had stepped back and was re-buttoning her flannel over the grey tank top. Dean stifled a groan when he spotted dark smears in the exact shape and size of his hands on the material over her waist and one of her breasts.

"Yeah, something got, uh, jammed up in the grille. Y/N got it out, though. We'll be back in a few." Dean watched as she straightened her shirt and tucked her hair away from her face. That streak of grease still stained her cheek and nose. The darkness had her Y/E/C eyes standing out as she gave him a sultry look.

"Dean?" Sam's voice broke through Dean's thought-train. He cleared his throat and shifted.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You all right? You sound a little hoarse."

"Fine. I'm fine. We'll be back soon." Dean clicked the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket.


	2. Firecracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the sweeties who begged for more:
> 
> "This was fantastic. You have to write a part two!"  
> "Dear sweet lord that was amazing!! I want more. Its like reading an amazingly good book."  
> "That was amazing you should do a second one"  
> "Hot damn! There should be a part 2 to this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. I hope you darlings enjoy.

Dean's knuckles were white as his fingers clutched at the steering wheel.

You could feel his eyes on you as he drove back to the bunker. A thick tension hung in the cabin of the Impala, the silence thick with unseen sparks that threatened to combust at the slightest touch. Your breath was still uneven from that kiss. You'd been ready to let Dean bend you over the hood of the Impala right there in the side of the freeway. Your inhibitions had burned up like they'd been doused in gasoline and Dean's lips had been the match.

Your body still tingled. Your lips were slightly swollen and every time you wetted them, you could taste him there.

The Impala rolled into the garage and the engine cut out. The door creaked under your hands as you fairly ran from the darkened room. If you stuck around that hunter for another minute, you'd end up jumping him. That was something you did not want to chance Sam walking in on. No way.

Speaking of the younger Winchester... Sam was sat at the library table as you passed by.

Books lay haphazardly on the wooden surface, pages tagged and spines slumped. His laptop was whirring like it was about to give out as he typed at the keys with a single-minded look of determination. You slowed, leaning a hand against the door-frame.

"Hey, Sam. How's the research going? Any cases?"

Sam glanced up. His brows furrowed and he looked away quickly. Weird. "Ah, no. Not yet. Where's, ah, where's Dean?"

His voice seemed to catch a little on his words as he studiously avoided looking at you.

"He's probably checking the Impala over. Some poor creature of the forest chose a bad time to cross the freeway. I managed to get it out. Well, what I could find, anyway."

Sam made another face. "Ew."

You laughed. "You have no idea. Well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up. I have all sorts of yucky things on my hands."

There was a muffled sound from Sam as you walked down the hall. You could have sworn he muttered, " _I bet you do_ ".

Your room was pretty spartan. The walls were bare except for a large clock, a framed picture, and a calendar. The bed was messily made, the pillow still dented from your head and a corner of the blankets turned up. A stack of books rested at the corner of the nightstand.

You pulled your flannel and jeans off and tossed them over the back of a chair. The adjoining bathroom made life so much easier. It saved you from awkward shower-swaps...Which had all-too-often occurred when you'd been forced to share motel rooms with previous hunting partners. Hot water fogged the mirror. You wiped the condensation away and raised a brush to ease the tangles from your hair before you showered.

Something dark smudged your tank top. You set the brush down and squinted.

Desire was a hot punch in your gut as you finally realized what the smears were.

The splotches of grease and dust were the exact shape and size of Dean's hands. One mark was laid over a breast, a set branded the hem that brushed your hips. You swallowed and yanked the shirt over your head, tossing it out the bathroom door.

The hot water washed away all of the dirt, grime, dust, and grease. When the water ran cool and clear, you stepped out and dried off quickly.

 

 

Dean tossed the rag he'd used to clean his hands into the waste basket and leaned against the Impala.

_Good God_. His body burned with need. He could feel it churning low in his gut and boiling in his veins. The thought of Y/N had him shifting uncomfortably, palming his jeans to adjust himself. The minute friction didn't help much.

Determination set his feet on the path to Y/N and wherever she'd gone off to.

She'd been sending him signals for a while now. Little flirtatious remarks and secret smiles, "accidentally" bumping into him, small touches that lingered a little longer than would be considered strictly friendly. Oh, yes. Dean had noticed her forays and attempts. But, out of respect and a reluctance to ruin their friendship, he'd kept things platonic. Until this afternoon.

Holy hell. The girl was a firecracker wrapped in a dozen simple layers. She was more than just some looker. Y/N was one hell of a hunter. She was fast and smart and had bested Dean at tracking more times than he cared to admit. Her sense of humor matched his own. Goddamn, it wasn't just the wrapper, it was the whole friggin' package he wanted.He needed.

Sam was sat at the library's table, nose buried in a book and laptop humming. "Hey, Sammy. You seen Y/N?"

Sam didn't look up from his work. "I saw her all right. Had your paw prints all over her." He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat before rolling his eyes at his brother.

Dean grinned. "That girl-"

Sam held up his hands. "No! I do not want to hear about what you two did on the side of the road!"

"Suit yourself, then." Dean leaned away from the door. "So? Where she head?"

"Said she was gonna clean up." Sam was plugging headphones into his ears.

Dean knocked his knuckles against the door and smiled. The hallway was quiet as he walked down the long corridor. He rapped at Y/N's door.

"Y/N, you in there?" There was a soft reply and the sound of something flapping, then footsteps.

The door opened and Dean blinked rapidly as the burning in his body spread even lower. Y/N was swathed in a towel... _Only_ a towel.

Her skin was bared to a tantalizing degree. Long legs climbed to shapely thighs before the terrycloth draped the tops of those legs. Her shoulders and neck were a set of graceful lines that he longed to taste. Her Y/H/C hair was wet and hung around her face in pleasing ropes of waves. Her cheeks were flushed from the hot water.

"Dean," Her voice caught a little as color swept up her throat.

Dean shook his head inwardly and gave her a grin as he stepped in closer. "Came to finish what we started by the roadside."

 

 

You blinked in surprise.

You'd fully expected Dean to return to his normal, easy-going self when you returned to the bunker. After all, each of your advances had been gently parried. Until this afternoon, anyway. But now Dean Winchester was here. In your doorway and looking like, for all the world, like he hadn't had sex in a decade. The raw hunger that emanated from him had your belly clenching as heat swirled again.

You felt incredibly vulnerable in only your towel, acutely aware that with only the smallest tug, you'd be in your birthday suit. And then he'd said those words.

"Came to finish what we started by the roadside."

_Holy shit_. You were so screwed. Or...About to be, anyway.

Anticipation curled low as you held the door a little wider so he could enter your room. Dean's hands immediately landed on your arms as he kicked the door shut behind himself. Your back met the cool wall as he pressed up against you. Warm breath fanned over your face as Dean bent in close. His eyes dropped to your lips before he dragged them back up to meet your gaze. His throat worked as his hands slid down your arms and to your waist.

"Any time, you wanna stop, if I do something you don't like, I want you to let me know-"

Your fingers tugged at his shirt collar. "Oh, _shut up_ and kiss me already, Dean."

Something flared in his gaze and he made a hot sound in the back of his throat. His mouth came crashing down on your's. He tasted like mint and whiskey, the two flavors somehow combining into a wondrous sensation as his tongue licked at your's.

Teeth clashed as you yanked his shirt over his head and ran your hands over his chest. One of his thighs pressed between your own as his hands rose. The heat of his skin seeped through the denim of his jeans as he ground himself between your thighs. A wild gasp escaped from your mouth.

Cool air kissed your skin as the towel dropped to your waist. Dean groaned as he glanced down. The chain that held your anti-possession charm dangled between your breasts. The silver caught the light and gleamed against your skin, drawing the eye. Dean's hand skimmed up your ribs. His thumb brushed the underside of one breast before pausing as he kissed you again. His fingers plucked your nipple gently, making you sigh into his mouth and arch.

With a harsh yank, the towel was pulled from your hips and Dean hoisted you up into his arms. Your thighs gripped his waist as he crossed the room in a few strides and deposited you onto the bed. The mattress bounced as you landed. You rested back on your elbows and bit your lip as Dean removed his jeans and boxers.

_Good lord_... The hunter really was perfect in every way.

Want fairly scorched your skin as he crawled over the edge of the bed. Your lips meshed as his hands swept over your torso again. With another groan, Dean broke the kiss and licked down your throat. He suckled a kiss into the place where your shoulder met your neck, nipping lightly before licking away the sting. His hand cupped your breast as he lowered his head. Those green eyes held your gaze as he parted his lips and pressed them over one nipple. Wet heat surrounded the peak as his tongue flicked out.

A broken moan issued from you as you arched helplessly. Dean chuckled as his free hand kneaded your other breast. The teasing touches were too much. Your hand ran down his side, tracing over his belly and along his hip.

Your fingers curled around his length and slid up and down once. The sound Dean made was of basic, undeniable need. His hips rolled as he ground himself into your fist. In response, his hand eased between your thighs and then one long finger was sliding inside. A gasp left your parted lips as he added another finger and pumped them experimentally.

" _Dean_ ," His name was a plea.

 

 

Y/N's hand around his cock felt so damn good. She touched him just right, sending heat and pleasure zinging through his veins and making his blood boil. The tiny sounds she made had his mind fogging.

She moved underneath him, body rolling so sweetly. She clenched around his fingers as he stirred them deep inside of her.

" _Dean_ ," His name on her lips had his hips jerking.

God, he was gonna come sooner rather than later. And if he had his way, it was going to be while he was inside her. From her murmurs and movements, Y/N was in complete agreement.

"You on the pill?" His voice was shot to hell as he nipped at her throat.

She nodded vigorously, hands finally releasing him to clutch at his shoulders.

"Just, please. I need you."

Hot piece!

Dean gripped himself in one hand and held her thighs open with his knees. As the first brush of her sex against his cock, he bit his lip. She was drenched, hot and needy. Slowly, gently, he eased himself inside. When he finally stilled, he groaned.

Y/N felt so right wrapped around him like this. She was hot and tight and when he kissed her parted lips, she rippled around him. Sweat broke out along his skin as he slid his hips back and then bucked forward. Y/N gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders as her head kicked back.

God, the sight of her like this...Sprawled out beneath him with nothing but his love bites and that chain around her neck on her skin...Her ankles crossed behind his back as her hands trailed down his spine. Soon, Dean was surging into her, hips whipping as his chest heaved. Y/N's nails scraped down his back as he swallowed another of her cries with his lips. The base of his spine tingled as he slipped one hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb against her clitoris.

" _Dean_!" Y/N's body trembled as she cried his name.

She clamped down, sex milking at him. Dean groaned her name as pleasure overtook his body and his hips bucked.

 

 

Dean's body quaked as his eyes slid shut. His lips parted around your name as he shuddered above you.

Then, he rolled, taking you with him. Sweat slicked his chest, making his skin shine. His chest heaved as his hands lazily caressed you. His heart beat loud in your ear. Tiny little aftershocks of pleasure had you trembling minutely as Dean fed a kiss to you.

His green eyes were half-open as he grinned down at you in that satisfied, smug, shit-eating way he had.

"Who knew you were such a firecracker, huh?"

You flicked his shoulder with your forefinger. "You've been missing out, Winchester."

Dean's eyes flickered over you in his arms before his gaze jumped back to your's. "Guess I'll just have to make up for lost time."


	3. Chapter 3

The hunt had wrapped up nice and neat.

It'd been just you and Dean, as Sam had come down with a nasty bug and stayed back at the bunker.

The two of you made a good team. Dean was incredibly smart and that paired with his strength and hunting skill made him one of the best hunters you'd ever known. And when you were added to the mix? Hell, not many monsters could withstand that.

Of course, that also meant that the hunt only took two days instead of the three Dean had planned on.

After disposing of the bodies, Dean had driven the two of you back to the motel.

The aftermath of a hunt always left you keyed up. Maybe it was the adrenaline, the rush of chasing and fighting. Maybe it was watching Dean's body move with utter confidence and lethal intent. Maybe it was a mix.

Whatever the reason, you were on edge, body warm and skin tight.

Every time Dean walked by, brushed your arm with his, glanced up at you with his green eyes...Sent your blood another degree warmer. Then again, even when you weren't hunting, Dean did have that peculiar effect on you.

After that day by the roadside, things had changed between the two of you. You weren't exactly a conventional couple per se...But you weren't merely hunting partners, either.

Oh no, hunting partners did not take breaks in between hours of researching cases for a bout of sinful distraction. They did not share a bed and wake each other with kisses and touches that often lead to more. Neither of you were ready to slap a name on whatever the hell it was you were. And neither of you really minded.

After cleaning off the blood and dirt from the hunt, you began meticulously cleaning your weapons. You polished your hunting knives and throwing daggers. The guns were disassembled and thoroughly examined before being put back together again.

You were sat cross-legged atop the motel bed; cleaning clothes and weapons laid over your lap and the covers when Dean emerged from the bathroom.

A cloud of steam followed after him. His light hair was darkened from the water and his cheeks were a little flushed. His t-shirt clung to his chest in a way that only made your belly warm more. He paused in the doorway, eyes flicking over you. Slowly, his lips quirked up at the corners in that mischievous smirk.

"What?" You finished reassembling the gun in your hands.

You packed it away with your other weapons and began stowing your cleaning materials.

Dean shoved his feet into his boots and slid his jacket on. You arched a brow. He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and crooked a finger at you.

"C'mon. Wanna take you for a ride." His voice had dropped lower, huskier in the way in formed the words.

That was something you could never pass up.

 

 

Dean pulled the Impala onto the freeway.

The engine purred, sending soothing rumbles through the floor. The radio was on, volume lowered to a low hum of background noise. Rain slickened the roads just enough so that the headlights reflected wetly off the tar. Water beaded on the windshield, chased away by the swipe of the wipers.

And then there was Y/N sat shotgun beside him.

Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her face was dimly illuminated in the occasional lights from passing cars. Her fingers drummed on the dash to the beat of the music. Her legs were crossed, denim of her jeans clinging to her thighs and calves in a way that had Dean finding it just a little harder to concentrate on the road.

This, this was one of Dean's favorite things to do.

Both of his girls together, just cruising down the road. In fact, he knew that it was one of Y/N's favorite things to do, too. Every chance she got, she'd ask to go for a ride with him.

They'd driven out into a field and laid atop the hood and watched the stars. Dean'd even driven her out to the beach on a hunt once. He'd sat in Baby's shade and watched Y/N sunbathe. Now _that_ had been one hell of a sight.

Dean sighed happily at the memory. All that sun-warmed, pinkened skin... He shook himself inwardly. Yeah, that'd been a hell of a day.

But he had something else in mind for tonight.

It'd been months ago when Y/N and him had gotten stuck on the side of the road. The roadkill up inside the grille had set in motion something Dean had never seen coming. God, he'd wanted so bad to just take her right on the hood...Right there on the highway. And if Sam hadn't called at that exact moment, Dean would've bet good money that Y/N probably would've let him.

The woman was a firecracker.

Everything she was outside of the bedroom, she was in bed. She was bold and wild, sweet and gentle, indomitable and fantasy-worthy. Oh yeah, Dean was one lucky bastard.

But there was something they hadn't done yet that Dean was aching to try.

Dean pulled the Impala into a little dirt road and put the car in park. The engine cut out and the headlights went dark.

Y/N glanced over, brows inching up.

"You take a wrong turn again?" Her voice was teasing.

Damn it. She was never gonna let that one go.

"Nope. I'm right where I wanna be...Or, pretty close, anyway."

Dean leaned towards her, fingers cupping the back of her neck.

Y/N had a special way of kissing.

She started out all soft and sweet, little teasing touches with her tongue and lips. But the longer Dean licked at her mouth and the more his hands roamed, the brighter her fuse burned. Until, with a near-audible crack, she became an insatiable thing.

Dean loved it; loved that he was the one who could make her wild with only touches. Make her crazed with a few words whispered in her ear.

Soon, the two of them were leaning into one another over the seats. Elbows crashed into leather and the dash with muffled noises. Their heavy breaths and whispered sounds bounced off the tiny interior. When Y/N's kisses began to get wild, Dean pulled back and popped his door open.

Cool, wet air dissipated some of the left-over warmth in the cabin. Y/N made a half-irritated, half-disappointed noise.

"Dean, what're you-" The door clicked shut and cut off the rest of her words.

He promptly opened the back door and slid into the backseat of the Impala. He sent her a crooked grin.

"Feel like it's roomier back here."

 

 

You swallowed, stomach dipping before filling with butterflies.

Dean reclined in the backseat of the Impala, jean-clad legs spread wide over the leather. His cheeks were slightly pinked and his hair was a little mussed from your fingers. His lips were already pinker from your kisses.

And damn if he didn't look irresistible in that moment.

He was like every single one of your fantasies come true.

With a wiggle and a good deal of shimmying, you managed to worm yourself into the backseat with a bit of grace. Dean's hands held your hips steady as you settled over his thighs and braced your knees at either side of his legs.

Your lips melded together again. The kiss spiraled out of control.

You could feel him beneath you, hard and hot through his jeans and your's as the two of you ground against one another. His hands ran up the back of your shirt and slid around the front, shoving the material up. With a low noise, he left your lips and mouthed down your chest to the cups of your bra. He didn't bother with the clasp, instead just pulling the cups aside to get at your breasts.

One of his hands laid flat against your spine and pressed you into his mouth as he suckled you. You couldn't help but moan when his teeth gently scraped over your nipple. You ground your hips down on him, humming with pleasure as heat spiked through your veins.

A muffled noise escaped from his chest when you began working yourself against him. The friction of the movements coupled with the material of your jeans and his quickly had you panting.

But this wasn't exactly how your fantasies went.

 

 

Dean's mind was hazy with lust.

God, the sounds Y/N made as she rocked herself over his hips...They had him near mindless. He could feel the heat of her, even through their jeans. And damn if that didn't serve to rev him more.

Suddenly, she was shifting, wriggling off his lap until her knees slid to the floor. Her fingers dragged over his fly and her hands hooked in the waist of his jeans.

His hazed mind took a few seconds to get its act together. When he put two and two together, he groaned and lifted his hips so she could pull his jeans and boxers away.

The air of the cabin was cooler than she had been and Dean briefly mourned the loss of her warmth.

That was before Y/N leaned in, hands flattening over his thighs as she pressed open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin there. And then one of her hands fisted his cock. Dean gasped, hips bucking into her fingers as she licked a hot stripe up the side of his length. Her tongue daubed at the head as her eyes flicked up to meet his. Ever so slowly, she wrapped her lips around him.

And then she sucked.

Dean's hands cranked into fists at his sides.

A rolling litany of swears danced through his head.

Her tongue swirled around him as her hand pumped up and down and rolled his balls. Occasionally, she'd rake her nails softly down his thighs, something that made him tense and gasp. His head kicked back and he clenched his jaw hard to keep from groaning when she flattened her tongue and did something particularly sinful.

Soon, though, none of that kept Dean from groaning. _Damn it_ , how was she so good at this?

"Close, so close. Babe, _please_ -"

Dean gasped out the words as his hands tangled in her hair to pull her away.

With one last lick, Y/N sat back and shoved at her own jeans. In the confined space of the backseat, she managed to free one leg. She must've deemed it good enough, because then she was rising over his lap again.

 

 

You straddled Dean's lap again.

Your body ached and practically begged for his.

Oh, yes. This was everything from your fantasies.

Dean's hands ran up your thighs as you fisted his cock and positioned yourself. With a downward roll, he slipped inside. When he bottomed out, he groaned, head briefly kicking back. One of his hands ran up your spine to cradle the back of your head while the other clasped your thigh.

Leather squeaked as you began to rock against him; raising yourself before dropping back down. You shoved his jacket from his shoulders and rucked his shirt up over his chest. Your fingers dug into the muscles of his arms and chest.

He felt so, so good...Beyond perfect.

He filled you so well, hitting every spot that made your body hum with pleasure. That, coupled with the way your body ground against his with every rolling motion had you quickly nearing your peak.

And from the ragged sounds Dean was making, and the way his hands clutched at you, he wasn't far off either.

He leaned up, running his face between your breasts and along your chest. He mouthed at your throat as his hips bucked up beneath your's. The added sensation had your mind becoming a tangle of base thoughts.

Your combined breaths echoed harshly in the small cabin. Sweat dampened your skin and his. The tattoo over his heart rippled with his movements. Dean started in with a wild bucking, arms wrapped tightly around you as his finger dug into your skin. Surely you'd have bruises in the morning.

His mouth opened against your throat in a hot kiss that made your head kick back.

It was all too much.

Pleasure burst through your body like wildfire. You came around him, crying out his name as you shook in his arms.

Dean groaned; a ragged, breathy sound that only heightened your heady pleasure. His body shuddered and hot breath fanned over your skin.

Slowly, the frantic bucking eased into an easy rolling motion as the two of you came down from the height.

Dean's chest heaved beneath your fingers. He laughed softly.

"Holy hell, that was..."

You hummed and laid yourself over his chest.

" _Amazing_."

His green eyes flashed as his teeth were bared in a grin.

"I should take you for rides more often."


End file.
